Talk:Unnamed USS Kelvin personnel
"Command officer on stairs" The woman classified as 'command officer on stairs' is clearly not wearing the same blue uniform as captain robau. i'd question classifying her as 'command officer' after reviewing that scene in the film and seeing that she is not wearing the same blue uniform as robau . -- Captain MKB 03:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's a trick of the light. The uniforms used aboard the Kelvin react oddly to light; what color they appear depends on the amount and color of light shining on them, and the angle between the light and the camera. Sometimes the uniforms look brightly saturated, as in the Robau picture on the Starfleet uniform page, and sometimes they appear almost colorless, as in this screncap of George Kirk. Occasionally, the uniforms take on entirely different forms of their base color, as when Kirk's (the front, at least) and Robau's uniforms appear a dark, vivid blue, rather than the more turquoise shade they take on in other lighting - nevermind that the uniforms appear consistently as a subdued medium blue in set photos. :Though Robau and the officer standing aside for him are perhaps a foot apart, the light striking them is different in intensity and in angle to the camera. There are, though, two shots that essentially match both the light intensity (and color, which is apparently white) and light-to-camera angle (both shots are from just behind them). Robau's uniform at 0:04:20 and her uniform at 0:04:14 are nearly identical in color. Robau's uniform's color in this screencap also essentially matches the color of hers in the image used here. --Columbia clipper 04:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You sound very sure of yourself and I can tell you are deep into this subject, and your observations of other scenes are pretty accurate, but I think you've lost perspective on this one case -- the other sitautions you have detailed observations of color and lighting but don't have much to do with the actual lighting on the stairs. If you rewatch the scene in the film rather than browsing screencaps you can see the lighting doesn't vary much from side to side and both actors pass through the same light. Seeing it in motion makes a big difference in this case. -- Captain MKB 12:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :They pass under the same light source, but the intensity of the light on their respective sides of the stairwell differs. The apparent color changes in Robau's uniform when he passes under a light source while exiting the turbolift a few seconds earlier indicate the effect at work here. Presumably for artistic reasons, the lights aboard the Kelvin tend to be highly focused, which causes their intensity to rapidly decline as you move away from the limited area of high-density illumination. If you look closely, you can see the very edge of the light source she's under moving laterally over Robau as he rocks slightly to the sides while walking past her. --Columbia clipper 18:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, I've looked very closely at the scene both before posting this time and before making my first response (hence the time codes above), and at other scenes to observe how light reacts on the uniforms as the actors move and the lighting varies. --Columbia clipper 20:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've reviewed it again and I still can't quite see what you're talking about. I'd like a third opinion if you don't mind, for reasons I stated above. -- Captain MKB 21:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That seems reasonable. --Columbia clipper 22:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've been looking into the uniform colors further, and according to the film's costume designer, Michael Kaplan (in an interview with Star Trek Magazine), the duty uniforms came in three colors: the blue and green/gold versions that have been spotted frequently, and a "pearl grey" color that can been seen in a promotional concept drawing. I think the officer on the stairs is fairly clearly wearing a uniform of blue color, not pearl grey or green, which are the only other possibilities. (I bring this up only because it's new information.) --Columbia clipper 17:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Now that I've finally found the gray uniform, I concur that she's not wearing command blue. The officer on the stairs is in science/security gray. --Columbia clipper 23:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Operations/Engineering lieutenant commander A screen-used uniform from the Kelvin that was auctioned last month bore the insignia of a lieutenant commander. None of the unnamed operations/engineering division personnel listed so far have any insignia on their sleeves, but it's possible that this was Michael Pitts's uniform (though the novelization identifies him as a lieutenant. Should an operations/engineering division lieutenant commander be listed among the unnamed personnel? --Columbia clipper 22:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not unless you can find such a person appearing in the film... --8of5 21:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC)